


Dealing with Feelings

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [22]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: After a talk with Jeveen, Norm decides to reach out to Theron.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Dealing with Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Harlequin Romance AU' or 'episotlary fic/non-traditional format'.
> 
> Set during the _Forged Alliances_ prelude to Shadow of Revan, after the attacks on Tython and Korriban.

**Jeveen:** So, Theron.

 **Normajh:** What about him?

 **Jeveen:** You said it yourself, Bro: 'Oh, no, he's hot.'

 **Normajh:** The Empire just attacked Tython, killing several Jedi, including _our aunt_ , and you want to talk about Theron?

 **Jeveen:** I'm trying to _distract_ you, Norm. The least you can do is cooperate.

 **Normajh:** I'm sorry, Jev. It's a lot to deal with.

 **Jeveen:** I know. That's why I want to discuss Theron. Don't think I didn't notice you flirting with him. And he seemed receptive.

 **Normajh:** Yeah, like he'll _really_ get involved with a Jedi, considering his mother is the Grand Master of the Order.

 **Jeveen:** You never know, bro. I think you should take a chance. I know you gave up on Tharan for good reason. Heh. Theron and Tharan. That'll be fun when we discuss them in person.

 **Normajh:** We'll figure something out. And yes, I did give up on Tharan. I know you suggested Felix, too, but I didn't feel drawn to him.

 **Jeveen:** But you feel drawn to Theron, right? If I were with you, I'd be nudging you with my elbow, by the way.

 **Normajh:** You _would_ , too. Yes, I do feel drawn to Theron. He's very attractive, as you and Nadia both agreed. As for who he is as a person, I don't know. SIS means he's devoted to the Republic and pretty damn smart. Is that enough to build a relationship on?

 **Jeveen:** You _could_ try contacting him. Just to see if he'd be willing to meet for non-mission purposes. He just might surprise you.

 **Normajh:** When did you get so wise, little sis?

 **Jeveen:** Try traveling around the galaxy with nothing but your wits and your blasters to keep you safe and you'll see.

 **Normajh:** Ha, I deserved that one.

 **Jeveen:** Yes, you did.

*

**From:** Jedi Master Normajh Par, Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order  
 **Subject:** Re: Update

Thanks for keeping me in the loop, Theron. Clean up and repairs on Tython have continued. The hardest part has been dealing with our dead. Not just those who died during the initial assault, but also those who died of their injuries even after we took back Tython. One of the latter Jedi was my master, Yuon Par. In case you're wondering, yes we _were_ related. She was my aunt, on my mother's side. Jev and I were with her when she passed.

Other Jedi were luckier. Master Fio survived his injuries. Thanks mainly to Havoc's medic, Captain Elara Dorne. She stabilized him and kept him alive until he could be transferred to the Jedi Temple. I don't know who to thank for alerting the RAMC to the need for medics. Between the Jedi healers and their medical teams, most everyone will pull through. At least physically. The mental distress from _feeling_ so many people die will take longer to heal. I've meditated, of course, but that's not easily handled.

Sorry, I don't mean to be such a downer. It's just-- I don't know. There really isn't anyone else I can talk to about these things. Fio and Rey both understand, but they have others who help them and I don't want to get in the way of that. Jeveen-- she gets it, but her solution is distraction and I don't _want_ to be distracted. At least, not the kind of distracting _she_ does. She knows me, though, and wasn't hurt that it didn't work.

Sorry for rambling like that. Good luck with your work and I'm not sure if I should hope to hear from you soon or not. I suppose it depends on what you find out. Stay safe.

Normajh Par


End file.
